1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet structures and more particularly pertains to an automatic toilet seat actuator for lowering a toilet seat in response to a movement of the flush handle of the toilet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art toilet structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,912,783; 4,584,724; 4,291,422; 2,155,548; 2,902,707; 2,011,404; 1,509,242; 5,014,367; 5,056,165; 5,101,518; 5,177,818; and 5,237,708.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a toilet seat actuator for automatically lowering a toilet seat in response to a movement of the flush handle of the toilet which includes a dampener assembly coupled to both the base of the toilet and the toilet seat, with a pull chain extending between the flush handle and the dampener assembly such that actuation of the flush handle rotates the dampener to initiate lowering of the seat, whereby gravity effects complete lowering of the seat against the friction of the dampener.
In these respects, the automatic toilet seat actuator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically lowering a toilet seat in response to a movement of the flush handle of the toilet.